From Ninjas to Mermaid Princesses
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: The Naruto girls use a jutsu from a scroll and the turn into...mermaid princesses? I am unsure of who the characters are.R&R and i own nothing AND these two are not coupled together. EEENNNNNJJOOOYYYY!


**Okay this is my first cross over so don't hate appreciate :D! Any way thank you Mermaid-Hanon for giving me this idea I hope you like it. I sort of forgot a lot about mermaid melody because it's been like a year or so since I watched it so I hope this is at least decent. I hope you enjoy and R&R and I OWN NOTHING! Also characters may be really OOC!**

* * *

"Okay we will get it right this time come on ladies!" screamed a frustrated Anko.

All the girls which were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen groaned and returned to their formers positions creating a form of a circle.

All of them were just as frustrated Anko.

Said snake user discovered a scroll in some ruins on a previous mission and it had a strange kind of jutsu. The jutsu needed six girls to perform it and in a circle formation. So here were the exhausted and aggravated females in the summer heat that even made the normally docile Hinata irritable.

Sakura muttered grumpily to Ino "Watch this turn out to be some stupid rain dance jutsu."

Ino nodded knowingly "I know but even if it did I am sure it will make Sasuke love me because he is the strong and powerful fire and I will be the comforting and lovely rain that quenches the hungry flames."

Sakura yelled angrily in Ino's face "Shut up Ino-pig you're not the only one who helped with the rain and if anything he will fall for me!" Ino proceeded to shove her face into Sakura's face "Shut up Billboard Brow!"

Before they could continue, a grumpy Temari used her fan to blow them on their butts "SHUT UP NOW! I wouldn't mind if it was a weird rain dance jutsu I would use it at home."

The two girls stood up and glared at each other before going back into circle formation.

Anko got into her position "Okay again!" Things were looking good but they yet again failed when Hinata bumped into TenTen "I-I -I a-am s-so s-s-s-orry!" The pale eyed girl shrieked and helped dust off the brunette "I am okay don't worry about it Hinata." She smiled at the nervous girl.

Sakura and Ino were not as forgiving "We were so close! Why did you mess this up?"

Hinata got teary eyed and began to stutter "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry!"

Anko glared at the two girls "Leave her alone it's hot and we have been working hard all day let's all take five."

Everyone sighed in relief and collapsed on the spot in their circle formation.

Everything began to glow a light blue color than there was a flash of white and now they were all immersed in water.

Sakura was the first to scream "WAAAAH! What is going on were going to drown."

Hinata blinked a couple of times "T-t-that i-is w-w-what I-I –I thought b-but I-I c-c-can b-b-b-breathe f-fine."

They girls looked around to see that they were in a beautiful coral reef with many kinds of fish surrounding them and they could in fact breathe.

It was Temari's turn to squeal like a little girl causing the others to be startled and stare at her "Oh my GOD my feet are gone!"

They others looked down and joined Temari in the squealing. Their feet were now replaced with tail fins and their out fits had changed. Sakura was wearing a pink dress, Ino was wearing a yellow dress, Anko was wearing a green dress, TenTen was wearing an indigo dress, Temari much to her disdain was wearing an orange dress, and Hinata was wearing a purple dress.

After they were done screaming they noticed that they were not alone. A bunch of what appeared to be mermaids were standing errs floating a few feet away watching with amusement and some sympathy.

Anko, being the oldest and most energetic of the ninjas, was the first to start asking questions "So what was with that jutsu?"

A giggle went through the mermaids and the first to speak was a blonde girl wearing a dress similar to Sakura's "Shouldn't you introduce yourselves first but I guess we will go first."

She turned around and began pointing at each mermaid "This Coco, Caren, Sara, Hanon, Noel, and Rina." She then pointed to herself "I'm Lucia Nanami."

Anko quickly introduced everyone and continued to drill the mermaids "Okay so I get your names but what is going on?"

A blue haired mermaid swam up to Lucia's side "I'm Hanon and since I will be staying I will explain."

She drew in her breathe and began "Okay well we are mermaid princesses of the 7 seas and we need a vacation so that is where you come in."

She smiled mischievously at the dumbfounded ninjas "That scroll temporarily turned you into mermaids and you will have to watch over everything as the others go out for the day but don't worry I will help you out."

With that the other mermaids hurriedly handed a colorful pearl to Hanon and swam away before the stunned girls could respond.

Hinata, being a champ at stuttering, stuttered out "S-s-so w-we are s-s-stuck l-like t-t-this u-until they c-c-come b-b-b-b-back!"

Hanon nodded but smiled sympathetically "Don't worry they will be back by the end of the day so you will be home before your missed."

They each received a pearl that matched their dress and TenTen examined it and turned her indigo colored pearl in her palm "So what is this for?"

Hanon smiled at her own pearl "That is for if you get in trouble. When the time comes you will know what to do and sing."

Ino wailed in despair "My voice is horrible! If I sing the enemy will just go deaf!"

The blue haired mermaid shook her head "Nope that pearl has special powers that will make your voice irresistible."

Hinata looked around worriedly "S-so w-w-what d-do w-w-w-e d-do n-n-now?"

The other girls nodded in agreement.

They were all really lost at the speed of how things went.

"Well…" Hanon thought for a second "How about you just swim around for a while and get used to your tails. Nothing really happens around here so just relax and enjoy yourselves."

The girls began to swim in different directions and each were trying to turn around and go in the same way as each other but everyone just ended up colliding.

Hanon shook her head sadly "Well if you need me I will be umm… over there!"

The blue haired mermaid swam away quickly leaved the ninjas by themselves.

Temari looked around in awe "Why don't we swim around the reef for a while and look at the fish. I have never seen so many fish or water in my entire life."

Her enthusiastic tone relaxed the girls and they began to look at the many colorful fish.

Hinata giggled as a school of tiny fish swam around her.

Ino and Sakura were admiring a graceful lionfish.

Temari looked at the turtle's fins "Huh I guess there ARE turtles in the ocean and not just on land just like Gaara said."

TenTen was following clownfish screaming "I FOUND NEMO!"

Anko was playing chicken with an eel and tease it by flicking its nose.

They continued like this for a long time. Each was perfectly content when they heard a voice yell "Lucia I need your help!"

They all turned their heads to see a guy swim up to them he was wearing a black coat. He had gray hair and reddish eyes.

He looked at Sakura confusedly "You're not Lucia. Where is she?"

Sakura shook her head "She and the other mermaid princesses went on a day out leaving us to be in their place. They said they would turn us back into humans when they came back."

The guy looked at each of them and grinned widely "Well I'm Gaito! So are you supposed to do what they usually do or what?"

They all nodded and earned a bigger grin from Gaito "Well they promised to help me find something but they aren't here so can you help me instead?"

Anko spoke before Sakura could respond "Fine, sure, whatever, as long as we have something to do. This stupid eel is getting boring."

Gaito handed each of them a telescope and gestured them to follow him. As they followed him Hinata asked nervously "W-w-w-hat a-are t-t-t-these f-for?" She raised the telescope.

He pointed up to the sky "I am going to find the seven unicorns of the seven skies BELIEVE IT!"

They all fell down anime style except for Hinata who looked at him and blinked a few times "H-have y-y-you e-ever m-met N-N-Naruto U-U-Uzumaki?"

Gaito looked at her strangely "Nope why do you ask?" Hinata smiled at him softly "I-I t-t-think y-y-you t-two w-w-would g-get a-along."

Temari decided to play along with the guy "SO where do we find these unicorns?"

Gaito pointed to a nearby ship wreck "My sources which are pretty good." He whispered secretively "I got them from FUN group and they pointed here."

Tenten asked "FUN?" Gaito nodded and whispered "Yeah the Find Unicorns Now group."

Sakura and Ino were desperately trying to hold in laughter "He and Naruto would be best friends."

They entered the ship wreck and it was creepy. Algae were covering the ship and the wood was eaten away. Light barely made it into the murky water.

The girls and Gaito looked around for any signs of unicorns when Anko screamed "There is one over there!"

Gaito looked upset "Are you just humoring me." Anko looked down nervously.

She didn't think he would catch on. Her silence confirmed his suspicions and he broke out crying and went to an emo corner with a dark rain cloud over his head.

Hinata went over to comfort him and Sakura and Ino whispered to each other "How can you cry under water that is so impossible."

Eventually Gaito gained his bearings and sniffled "Even if you don't believe me then come along and I will prove unicorns exist."

Anko shook her head "You're just like Naruto."

They continued to search the ship wreck but it was getting creepier and creepier so they left after a few of the girls started seeing things.

Temari patted a disappointed Gaito on the back "I am sure we just missed them."

Gaito gave her a small smile "Thanks I needed that."

They were about to part ways when seven unicorns fell into the water and started to neigh.

The girls stared at him open mouthed as he danced around the unicorns and helped push them out of the water.

They stood floating right above the water's surface.

Ino looked at the unicorns in awe "Why aren't they leaving?"

Gaito gave her I look that said 'You sure are stupid' "If you save a unicorn they are yours so since I saved them all they are all mine now."

Ino looked at him in shock "That is so cool."

They all stood err floated in silence unsure of what to do next. The mermaid princesses teleported in and were laughing at a joke Hanon was telling "Then he said so that is what happened!"

They all broke out laughing and abruptly stopped noticing the accusing glares the girls were giving Hanon.

Hanon smiled sheepishly "So how was your day?" Sakura screeched out furiously "You left us what if something bad happened?"

Hanon held out her hand "Well nothing did so give the pearls back now."

They all handed their pearls back and looked at them expectantly "Oh yeah good bye I hope you enjoyed yourselves!"

They began to glow when Gaito yelled out and grabbed onto a startled Anko "Wait I don't want them to leave. Can't I and the unicorns go with them too?"

Hanon rolled her eyes then smiled at Gaito "I guess you finally made friends with humans. Okay if you want to come back just ask the girls to use that scroll."

Gaito nodded eagerly then looked nervously at the ninja "I can come right?"

They all laughed then hugged him and Anko ruffled his hair "I am sure you will be welcome at the village."

Temari joined in "I will be sure to try to visit."

Gaito grinned widely as they teleported back to the clearing they were practicing the jutsu at and all of their squads were there.

They were back in their usual clothes and the all sighed in relief except for Gaito who was looking around nervously at everyone.

Sakura's eyes landed on Naruto and she ran to him and gave him huge hug "I can't believe how much I missed you NARUTO!" She was crying and Naruto hugged her back "I could get used to this hehe!"

Sakura hit Naruto on the head "Well don't get used to it!" She then hugged Kakashi and received a one armed hug from Sasuke.

All the girls hugged their male friends and for Temari she hugged her brothers. Gaara looked like he had been crying and he hugged Temari and buried his head in her shoulder and Kankuro joined the group hug.

TenTen hugged a crying Guy who was choking out how youthfulness is good but she should be more careful. Lee's reaction was identical to his sensei's and Neji smiled and patted TenTen's back.

Ino got a paranoid Shikamaru making sure she didn't have any injuries, Choji bear hugging her and a relieved Asuma telling her to be more careful but a pat on the back.

Hinata received a licking from Akamaru, a worried Kiba sniffing her to make sure she wasn't hurt, an equally worried Shino looking for injuries and Kurenai smiling at Hinata congratulating her for the adventure she must have had.

After everyone was reunited Sakura gestured to a nervous Gaito who was fidgeting around looking lost "Gaito this is everyone and everyone this is Gaito." Ino joined in "If he feels anything less than a warm welcome someone is going to be in the hospital for a long time."

Everyone began to wave hi and introduce themselves. Sakura pointed at Naruto "Hey Gaito come and meet Naruto."

Their eyes met from far away and the locked on and widened slightly. The song 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston began to play.

They stared at each other for a while and when the chorus broke out they ran to each other in slow motion.

They embraced and everyone just looked at them wide eyed as they flew away on Gaito's unicorns back to the village.

Hinata smiled as she pet Akamaru "I think he received I warm welcome."

Everyone looked at Hinata in shock and Kiba worriedly put his hand to her head "Are you okay you aren't stuttering."

Hinata started laughing and Temari laughed out "That ocean water must have gotten to her."

Gaara looked up from her shoulder "Ocean water?"

Temari smiled at her little brother and ruffled his hair "We should explain after we get back to the leaf village and burn this scroll."

TenTen shivered at the thought of reusing that evil scroll "But how will Gaito get back home."

Anko grinned knowingly "I don't think he is going to want to come back."

Everyone laughed and headed off back to village.

From a faraway tree a unicorn holding whispered into a cell phone "Robert they found out about us! Stop the mission we are going back home."

A green light shown over the unicorn and he floated into a UFO and it flew off into the unknown.

* * *

**Well that turned out longer than expected but I felt like it was too rushed. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed because I think I did an okay job. Please review and goodnight peoples!**


End file.
